


Tenancy Tribute

by GemmaRose



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Mechpreg, M/M, Mirror Sex, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Object Insertion, Scissoring, Sounding, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Life with Onyx Prime isn't easy, but it's a damn sight safer than trying to rough it on his own. Doesn't hurt that Onyx's other tenant is pretty, and the closest thing they have to paying rent involves the two of them interfacing.





	Tenancy Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> For sense of scale: Rodimus is from TFA, so he's roughly 5.4m (17-18 feet) tall. Atomizer comes from IDW and is more on the order of 7.6m (25-ish) feet tall. Onyx is also IDW-version but fuck if I know how tall that particular bastard is.

Rodimus shivered as the Prime’s four red optics bored into him, feeling horribly exposed even though, for once, all his armour was actually on and sitting properly. “Follow.” Onyx intoned, and Rodimus cast a glance up at Atomizer. The larger speedster shrugged, and Rodimus let Atomizer take the lead. His protoform itched under the weight of his armour, and his fingers fiddled with one of the clasps on the lower edge of his chestplate. He would have to take it off soon enough, Onyx always demanded it when he and Atomizer had to make their ‘payments’ to be allowed to keep staying here, away from the grasps of the monsters which had nearly killed him before Onyx arrived on the scene.

Rodimus wrenched his processor from that track and forced himself to think about something else. Anything else. He shied away from contemplating what might await them today, and his optics landed on Atomizer. His fellow tennant was a safe topic, friendly enough and nearly impossible to fluster. He even still argued with Onyx, and Rodimus’s tank churned hot at the reminder of how weak he was, compared to everyone and every_thing_ else in this world. Even just thinking about defying Onyx the way Atomizer did was enough that he had to clamp his plating down or risk it rattling, his frame rejecting the idea as viscerally as possible.

No, no, he needed to calm down. Going into payment tense only made it worse. He in-vented, ex-vented, and looked at Atomizer again. He was nice to look at. Well-kept, his armour shiny and frame... well, he’d looked better before Onyx’s experimentation made most of his lower armour look too tight, but from the waist up he was still a perfect specimen of a speedster, if a weirdly tall one. He’d managed to process all the protometal from the latest carriage through his internal filtration systems, and Rodimus warmed slightly as his processor pulled up the memory of the last time he’d helped Atomizer express the purified, mineral-rich energon. His calipers fluttered, and Rodimus wished they were alone so he could reach out and take Atomizer’s hand. Bring those crimson digits to his panel so Atomizer could feel it warming up, could tease at Rodimus’s seams and-

Rodimus flushed, hurriedly cancelling the HUD popup attempting to open his modesty panels, and Atomizer chuckled softly. Rodimus flushed hotter, and Atomizer fell back a step to pat the top of his helm. “If it’s any consolation, I think we’re due for something new.”

“I _wish_ that was a consolation.” Rodimus groaned. ::Onyx has some sort of weird pseudo-science fetish, I swear.:: he commed Atomizer, and his friend choked on a laugh.

“Any bets on what’s getting swapped out?” Atomizer asked, and Rodimus thought for a moment.

“The vibrators, probably.” he frowned. Those had been one of his favourites, despite how disappointed Onyx always was when he overloaded so fast under their stimulation. They’d been using them for far longer than anything else though, which put them pretty high on the list of things which might’ve outlasted their usefulness.

“I’m betting it’s the cuffs.” Atomizer said, mouth curling up in a smirk. “Considering how you melted them last time.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Rodimus grimaced.” Onyx had _not_ been happy about that.

“Your speculation is pointless.” Onyx Prime intoned without looking back at them, coming to a halt outside his lab doors. They opened silently, and the Prime stood aside to gesture them forward. “Enter.” he commanded, and Rodimus bowed his helm as he did, keeping his optics on the floor. Next to him he could feel Atomizer bristling, but thankfully his friend didn’t say or do anything rash. Being made to sit through an experiment while Onyx punished his friend was _not_ his idea of a good time.

The spot they were meant to sit was fairly self-evident, one large berth with a table and bench next to it, the table bearing a box and a datapad. Rodimus followed Atomizer to the berth, hoisting himself up onto it as Onyx Prime strode around to the small table and opened the box. The first thing out of it was a long, curved contraption which seemed to be metal and silicone. He was certain he’d glimpsed one of the predacons bringing it in from outside recently, but it hadn’t had the silicone caps on the ends.

“What’s that for?” Atomizer asked warily, and Onyx prime smirked.

“You will frag yourselves on this, without use of your hands.”

“Sounds simple enough.” Rodimus nodded. It looked uncomfortably blunt on the end, but the width seemed more or less uniform throughout.

“What else?” Atomizer asked suspiciously, and Rodimus’s spark fairly stopped in its spin as Soundwave pulled out a pair of long, thin, tapered rods connected by a silvery chain.

“Once you are both sufficiently penetrated, I will apply these to your spikes.” he said, cool and salm as ever. Rodimus’s spike throbbed. “And of course,” Onyx Prime reached for his own side and opened the panel over his ports and cables. “You will both hardline connect to me, so that I can monitor the experiment properly.”

Rodimus nodded, hand already moving to open the panel in the bottom of his chestplate to bare his hub. Atomizer did the same, though his field broadcast loud and clear how little he enjoyed this part of the experiments, and Shockwave plugged into both their ports before settling down astride the bench and picking up his datapad. “Begin.” he commanded, and Rodimus turned his optics to the silicone-capped hunk of metal between them. It was cool to the touch, though most everything felt cool to him with how hot he ran, and solid under his fingers. Unyielding.

“Maybe if we...” Atomizer trailed off as he rotated the unevenly twisted metal ninety degrees, putting the end nearer to Rodimus sideways and the one in Atomizer’s hand more or less vertical.

“Oh, I see what you’re getting at.” Rodimus nodded, letting his modesty panel snap open as he reached down to finger himself. Good and loose already, his calipers were _still_ recovering from his last emergence. He slid down onto his side, careful of the cord linking him to Onyx as he lined the vaguely square cap up with his valve entrance. Atomizer pushed gently, and Rodimus moved his other hand down to help pull his valve rim wide enough for the opposite corners to both clear.

It was a strange sensation, definitely. He’d never ‘faced anyone or any_thing_ which had a spike that wasn’t at least mostly round, and as Atomizer rose up on his knees to align himself with the other end of the twisted bar Rodimus reached down to rub his node. Only for his hand to be slapped away, and Onyx’s field to lash sharp against him. He flinched back, and Atomizer cursed as the free end of the bar wobbled between his thighs. “Do not interfere with data.” the Prime commanded, and Rodimus nodded quickly.

“Frag, this is hard.” Atomizer bit out as he tried to tilt his hips to get his valve fully onto the bar from his position halfway there.

“How are _you_ the one having trouble with this?” Rodimus asked, gesturing at the difference between their hips. “I know that’s not all protometal.”

“Shut up.” Atomizer groaned, thighs trembling as he got a third corner into his valve. Rodimus’s calipers tried to clench as the sight of Atomizer stretching his valve with two shaking fingers, and he jolted as they moved unevenly. Atomizer swore, and then Rodimus’s optic feed fritzed as his friend dropped his whole weight on the bar at once, forcing it not only into his own valve but deeper into Rodimus’s, as well as sending him screeching across the berth. He wasn’t sure if the sound that dragged itself from his vocaliser was a groan of pain or moan of pleasure, but whatever it was Atomizer apparently liked it. His hands latched onto Rodimus’s hips, and Rodimus spasmed as he was dragged further down the bar, until the cap rubbed against his ceiling node and-

Atomizer rolled his hips, and Rodimus overloaded with a static cry as their nodes ground together, charge singing between their frames. Rodimus came down quickly, and immediately his shoulders hunched as he registered the disappointment in the Prime’s field. “I had hoped to minimize today’s mess.” Onyx frowned sternly. “But it appears you have even less self-control than I thought. Congratulations on failing to meet expectations. _Again_.”

Rodimus bit back a whimper, shuttering his optics as he canted his hips forward. Well, as much as he could when impaled on such a thick, unwieldy bar.

“At least you’re obedient.” Onyx mused, and Rodimus’s optics flew open as he felt something cold press against the narrow tip of his spike, making it twitch. Onyx Prime’s hand closed around the length of it a moment later, and Rodimus wanted to shutter his optics but he couldn’t look away. Onyx Prime pressed the chilled metal to the tip of his spike again, and this time the slender end of it slid down the line that ran up his spike to his transfluid tanks. It felt weird, pressure where pressure was never meant to be, and an unexpected pulse of energy from Shockwave quite literally shocked his systems into registering the unnatural sensation as pleasure. He moaned in earnest as the tapered rod slid deeper into his spike, vents hitching as he felt and saw the Prime begin to push it, rather than simply guiding the metal.

“It’s too big.” he whimpered, the tip of his spike aching as Onyx pressed the rod deeper still.

“Do you really want to disappoint me again so soon?” the Prime asked, and Rodimus’s mouth snapped shut. One more solid press of Onyx’s thumb, and Rodimus felt the unique sensation of a magnet against the tip of his spike. “Now, hold still for Atomizer’s turn.” Onyx ordered, and Rodimus laid still.

Atomizer cursed and tried to pull away when Onyx brought the spike-plug towards his array, but the bar sunk so deep into both of their valves served to hold him in place. He thrashed and swore as Onyx pressed it in, even after the Prime sent another pulse of energy down the cables, but when the magnet engaged Rodimus saw his face go slack, a thin moan slipping from his vocaliser. Atomizer _loved_ magnet-play, it was no surprise a powerful magnet right on the head of his spike would be enough to bring him around to the idea of wearing, whatever these things were actually called.

“Proceed with the experiment.” Onyx ordered, and Atomizer ground his hips against Rodimus’s again, rubbing their nodes together and pressing the disappointingly non-conductive cap of the bar against Rodimus’s ceiling node. Rodimus met his motions, and relished in the soft sounds Atomizer made at each contact. If the experiment had felt good before though, now it felt _great_. Every other motion it seemed the chain between their spike snapped taut, making the metal inside his spike jolt, which the magnet on the tip made sure felt like pleasure the likes of which he’d never known. Onyx sent pulses of energy at regular intervals, and Rodimus twisted to get the whole flat of his spoiler on the berth so he could look up at the ceiling.

It was only the only metal ceiling in the cave system Onyx was gracious enough to let them stay in, and somehow it remained polished to a mirror shine. He looked up at the his reflection in the ceiling, and brought a hand to the splash of transfluid on his abdomen. It smeared under his touch, silver blending into orange and gold, and he moaned loudly as he brought his hips against Atomizer’s again, the zap of charge exchanging between their anterior nodes accompanied by a pulse of energy from Onyx that had them both tumbling over the edge.

Rodimus’s hips jerked, the bar moving unpredictably as Atomizer tried to frag himself on it despite lack of leverage. The chain between their spikes snapped taut again and again, and Rodimus wailed as the pressure of held-back transfluid triggered another overload. And another, and another. The pressure kept building, his spike feeling as swollen and sensitive as his breasts did near the end of a carriage, only instead of an ache or any kind of pain it felt like the most indescribable pleasure. He wailed as Atomizer ground determinedly against him, anterior node burning hot and oversensitive from the innumerable shocks of charge it had endured on top of numerous overloads back to back. He caught his own reflection’s optics in the ceiling, and the twin spots of overbright blue were soon all he could focus on beyond his own frame, the only thing he had to ground himself as his frame shot from one overload straight into another over and over and over.

“That will be all.” Onyx said, and Rodimus felt Atomizer still as the Prime reached over and unplugged his cables. “Return the bar and sounds to the box, they will be sanitized later.” the Prime stood, and Rodimus shuddered through yet another overload. He was fairly certain he’d run out of lubricant, but his frame sure as frag wasn’t out of charge.

“Frag, let’s get this off you before you pop something.” Atomizer rasped, rolling him onto his back, and Rodimus bucked up into the hand that squeezed at his spike, fingers teasing the magnetised area around the tip. And then the sound was being ripped free of his spike like a pull cord, and the entire contents of his transfluid tanks shot free of his highly pressurised spike. It painted his front in long stripes, running down the slopes of his armour like abstract art, and when Rodimus found his own reflection again he looked properly debauched. Atomizer quickly removed himself from the bar, and once he was kneeling he grasped his own spike and removed the sound from it as well.

Atomizer moaned, loudly, and Rodimus’s frame shuddered in a mini-overload as he watched his reflection move from debauched to _wrecked_. As payments to keep living in safety went, this one hadn’t been bad at all. Next month he wouldn’t even complain in his processor about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasted like 20 minutes at the start of writing this trying to find a goddamn turnaround ref of atomizer and found _nothing_. I’m not even entirely certain he’s a _speedster_ considering the only toy custom of him i could find was made out of Generations Springer.


End file.
